villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Syndicate
The Evil Syndicate (or just the Syndicate) is a evil organization that acts as the main antagonist of Nicktoons Unite! and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. The Syndicate is composed of Nickelodeon's worst villains. Story Formation and first plan The Syndicate was formed after Professor Finbarr Calamitous stole the blueprints of an inter-dimensional portal from his enemy Jimmy Neutron through a flea-bot on the brain of his robot dog Goddard. He used the portal to get access to different worlds and drain their energy with the help of each world's villain. Neutron then assembled the world's heroes (already knowing Crocker's enemy, Timmy Turner, from a previous incident) to fight the Syndicate and stop their draining. As they progressed through Amity Park, Bikini Bottom and the Fairy World, the group learned about the Syndicate's true plan: a Doomsday Machine with enough energy to destroy a whole world in seconds. Once the villains were defeated, Calamitous called them back to attack the heroes all at once. But even with the machine's defense system at full power, the group managed to defeat the Syndicate and shut the machine in time, sending their villains (each one trapped somehow) back to their homeworlds. The second Syndicate After Calamitous decided to follow other projects for world domination, another set of villains decided to take over the Syndicate. The new group was apparently leaded by Plankton being the only remaining member from the original group (though Technus acted more like a leader, so this is debatable, unless Technus acted as merely a voice of reason), while the other members included Ghost Zone resident Technus, Calamitous' daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, and Pupununu (from Tak and the Power of Juju, the newest sector of the Syndicate) sorcerer Traloc. During the Morphoids' attack, the heroes decided to join forces with the Syndicate, Invader Zim and Dib also willing to help, though Dib volunteers to aid the Syndicate. Their combined might, along with a ship named the "Vessel of Portentia", is enough to stun the Morphoids' leader, Globulous Maximus. However, the villains kick the heroes out of the ship, planning to use Globulous to their evil ends. However, Globulous changes sides and defeats the villains, leaving them in the vacuum of space. Sectors Retroville *'Members' - Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous. *'Type of energy' - Electromagnetic energy. *'Respective heroes' - Jimmy Neutron. Amity Park/Ghost Zone *'Members' - Vlad Plasmius, Nicolai Technus. *'Type of energy' - Ghost/ectoplasmic energy. *'Respective heroes' - Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley. Dimmsdale/Fairy World *'Members' - Denzel Q. Crocker. *'Type of energy' - Fairy/magical energy. *'Respective heroes' - Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda. Bikini Bottom *'Members' - Sheldon J. Plankton. *'Type of energy' - Electric energy (through Jellyfish). *'Respective heroes' - Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks. Pupununu *'Members' - Traloc. *'Respective heroes' - Tak Zim's Town *'Members' - Dib. *'Respective heroes' - Invader Zim. voting Do you like Evil Syndicate yes, maybe, or no? Yes Maybe No Which Zvezdas member you like? Plankton Professor Calamitous Denzel Crocker Vlad Plasmius Nicolai Technus Beautiful Gorgeous Traloc Dib Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Teams Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Lord Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Social Darwinists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Villains